


But Bowie Does It

by Ranua



Category: Kane (Band)
Genre: First Time, Frottage, M/M, Makeup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-16
Updated: 2012-02-16
Packaged: 2017-10-31 06:59:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/341231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ranua/pseuds/Ranua
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris couldn't believe his eyes. Leave blondie alone for a minute and what the hell kinda trouble would he get into?</p>
            </blockquote>





	But Bowie Does It

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by the commentfic prompt: Kane RPS, Steve/Christian, Christian catches Steve playing in the makeup trailer

Chris had left Steve in the make-up trailer earlier in the day, the blonde chatting with the girls there while he finished up Elliot's last scenes for the week. They had plans to do nothing but drink and play music over the long weekend. Chris had been looking forward to it all month, there was nothing he wanted to do more than spend four days with his best friend doing what they loved most.

God must have been on board with his plans because they managed to nail the last couple of scenes in a minimum number of shots. Buoyed by the successful shooting it was with a bounce in his step that he went in search of Steve so they could start their weekend earlier than anticipated. When Steve wasn't waiting in his trailer for him he wasn't surprised, get the boy talking and he'd never shut up. With a chuckle he headed to the make-up trailer to save the girls from his mouthy hippie.

Swinging the door open with exuberance he called out 'Steve! Leave them poor girls alone!' the make-up girls weren't in the trailer though, there was only Steve and the sight of the blonde stopped Chris dead in his tracks. 

Longish blonde hair and penchant for jewelry aside, no one would ever mistake Steve for feminine in any way, especially not after all the training he'd put with Dorenbos; slimming down and toning up. So the sight of Steve at the mirror, pot of something in one hand, brush in the other, slightly guilty look on a face highlighted with deftly done color, caused a disconnect in Chris' brain.

There was delicate color across his eyelids that enhanced the blue to chips of Oklahoma spring morning. His face somehow looked rounder, all the hard masculine edges softened and a hint of what must be blush giving him a slightly flushed look. But what caused all Chris' blood to head south in a confused rush of arousal was the slick red of Steve's lips. 'Shit' he breathed out.

'What?' Steve's tone was defensive and a guarded look dropped over the surprised guilt on his face, 'I didn't expect you to get done for a couple of hours yet.' His voice was carefully flat.

Unable to take his eyes off Steve's lips, even more hypnotic now that they were moving, Chris answered distractedly, 'Yeah, got it done in two takes. Must be some kind of record.'

'Let me get this crap off my face and we can take off then.' Steve's nonchalant tone brushed right past the awkwardness of Chris catching him playing with make-up like it happened every day.

'No.' And Chris didn't remember moving but he must have since the fingers of one hand were tangled with both of Steve's, pot and brush dropping to the counter. Pinning their tangled hands against his own belly he ran the thumb of his other hand in a slow drag under the shiny slick of Steve's lower lip. 

He's only ever touched a woman like this. He's only ever been up close with women who wore make-up like this and he's mesmerized by the way the light glints off the shiny surface of Steve's lips as his thumb tugs gently at the skin.

'Chris?' Steve questions, frozen but for the little hitch in his breathing at the touch, 'what the hell dude?'

'You're wearing make-up.' Chris can't remove his eyes from the sight of his thumb making a slow sweep along the outline of Steve's bottom lip.

'Yeah,' Steve drawls, elongating the word into a question. 'So are you,' he points out.

'Yeah,' Chris agrees, eyes never leaving off their intense study of Steve's face. 'Not the same though.'

Steve is frozen in his grip, as still as a bird confronted by a rattlesnake. Chris can see his pulse fluttering in the hollow of his throat and feel his breath stutter across the space between them. He can see the gears turning behind blue eyes that are slowly being swallowed by pupil. He hopes Steve shares when he figures out what's going on because Chris has no idea himself.

Taking a deep breath the blonde starts talking, 'It's not that big a deal man. Bowie wore make-up all through the 70's. Not to mention all the hair bands in the 80's. Thought I'd see what all the fuss was about.' Steve's in full-on babble mode. 'The make-up girls thought it would be funny and you know I never can say no to a pretty girl . . .' he trails off under Chris' continued scrutiny.

Coming to some sort of decision Chris gently slides his lips across Steve's painted mouth. The gentle brush of lips leaves Steve gasping and Chris takes the opportunity to dip his tongue between those red lips. A little voice in the back of his head is asking him what the hell he thinks he's doing but he ignores it in favor of chasing the feeling in his gut. No one has ever accused him of not following where his instincts lead him after all.

Not leaving off the gentle play of kisses, he maneuvers a pliant Steve into the corner by the mirror. Pulling back just enough he shifts his grip on the blondes hands to pin them against the wall above their heads. Pressing his unexpected advantage he uses his whole body to pin his friend in place. With his free hand he cups Steve's check, tilting that painted mouth to a better angle to deepen the kisses. 

Pressed against the other man from chest to knees he can feel the twitch of Steve's dick as it hardens. Feeling the affect he's having on his best friend leaves him dizzy with want and already deep kisses turn rough with his own rising arousal.

Feeling wild and a little reckless he wedges a knee between Steve's legs, snugging it up against the growing hardness of Steve's dick. Pressing in tight he growls against lipstick smeared lips, 'This from the make-up or me?'

Dazed, it takes a moment for the words to travel to the higher functions of Steve's brain. 'Shit,' he pants, 'I don't know.' He's short of breath, sounding turned on and confused.

It's a heady feeling knowing he's making his friend sound like that. Not able to help himself he bites down lightly on the side of Steve's neck, grinning a wolfish grin when the blonde jumps and whimpers a little in his arms.

Shaking his head as though to clear it, Steve takes a deep breath, 'Fuck Chris, what the hell are you doing?'

With a breathless chuckle Chris answers, 'If you can't tell what I'm doing your reputation is a load of crap.'

'God-dammit,' Steve pushes against the hold the brunette has on him. Lacking leverage with his hands pinned above his head all he succeeds in doing is rubbing his body against Chris' making them both shiver in arousal. Fighting breathlessness he continues, 'I'm still a fucking dude man, what the fuck are you doing?'

Grinding his thigh against Steve's now fully hard dick Chris lets a predatory smirk twist his lips, 'Don't seem to be bothering you none there sweetheart.'

Swallowing a moan at Chris' action, Steve lets out a growl of his own. 'What I get off on is none of your damned business Kane. Now let me go!' He twists sharply trying to get out from between Chris and the wall.

Easily containing the struggling blonde Chris nuzzles under Steve's chin laying little bites down his neck, humming in satisfaction when Steve grunts and bucks at the touch. 'I don't know man, I think I'd like to make it my business.'

'Oh fuck you Chris,' Steve pulls away from Chris, pushing back into the corner, anger blazing higher than arousal in his voice. 'If this is just some sick fucking joke and you're gonna be giving me shit about wearing make-up and getting off on it you can get the fuck off me right now!'

'No, I don't think I'll be giving you any shit bout that sweetheart.' Continuing his assault on Steve's neck and collarbones he slides his free hand from Steve's cheek to trail it across Steve's firm torso, so different from a woman's. No curves or extra softness, no breast to catch on, but there was a hard peaked nipple that got a jerk of hips outta Steve when Chris rubbed it with his thumb so he did it again.

Breath hitching under Chris' assault Steve renews his twisting trying to get out from under the weight of Christian's body pinning him to the wall, 'Don't fucking call me sweetheart!'

The smell and feel of make-up says woman to his brain and women always bend under him, sweetly giving it up. There's nothing sweet in the hard planes of Steve's body pushing back against his. And Steve definitely isn't bending to his will. It makes him hotter than he can ever remember getting rubbing up against someone who's his equal in size and shape.

He slots his mouth over Steve's again, both to shut the blonde up and to feel that slick lipstick glide across his lips while pressing against a firm male body. Who knew you could discover new kinks at 36?

Steve's twisting and shoving is doing interesting things to his libido as well, his dick going from curiosity to full on interest. Turning enough to straddle Steve's thigh he grinds his erection into the blondes hip.

Giving in to the need to touch he lets go Steve's hands, gripping the blondes hair, using his new hold to tilt the painted mouth to a better angle. He's surprised when instead of pushing him away with his newly freed hands Steve mirrors his grip, winding one hand tightly in the hair at the base of his neck and latching on with a bruising grip to his ass with the other. The blonde further twines them together, wrapping a leg around one of Chris', changing the angle of their hips in the process, making Chris' breath catch at the new, better pressure between them.

There's no finesse, only friction as they both give into baser instincts, devolving into a grunting thrusting mess. Chris gives over with abandon to the unexpected pleasure of rubbing off against his very male best friend. Steve obviously has no issues with him being a guy and just as obviously knows what he's doing with a male body in his arms. 

Panting around open-mouthed kisses they rub and thrust to completion coming in their pants like a couple of 15 year-olds. Chris letting go first with a deep moan he muffles with a bite to the join of Steve's neck and shoulder that sends the blonde over the edge.

Shuddery breath sounding loudly between them, the corner they're wedged in the only thing holding them up, they slowly come down from the high of orgasm. 'Well damn.' Chris mutters into where his face is buried in the join of Steve's neck. 'That was unexpected.'

Steve thumps his head back against the wall, with a disbelieving snort, 'Unexpected? That's what you call that?'

'Chill out princess.' Chris mumbles, mellow and smug voiced.

'Chill out? Princess? I just rubbed one off with my best damn friend while wearing make-up! There is no chill out!' Hysteria colors his rising voice as he shoves at Chris trying again to escape.

Pushing the blonde back into the corner Chris holds him in place. 'Chill. The. Fuck. Out. Princess.' Each word punctuated by a gentle push, rocking them against the wall. 'If I'm not freaking out there's no reason for you to get yer panties in a bunch.' The thought of Steve in panties and nothing else quickly slides through his mind causing a hitch in his breathing. 'You don't have panties do you?'

'Oh fuck this Kane. Get the hell off me right the fuck now or so help me you're gonna be needing more than make-up when you walk outta here!' Steve pulls up to his full height and shoves at Chris, pushing the brunette back.

'Hey now,' Chris wraps his arms round the blonde in a tight hug, pinning them back together. Dropping his voice to a soft burr he tries to sooth his distraught friend. 'Stop it man, we're cool, it's okay.'

'Cool? Jesus fuck,' Steve slumps back against the wall, the fight draining from his body. Trapped in the circle of Chris' arms he stops fighting. 'How can you say that? What the hell man, we just got off together.'

'Why are you freaking out so bad?' Chris asks, concern deep in his voice. 'I thought with your California cool you'd be more relaxed bout this. I'm the redneck Okie, I should be the one freaking out about the loss of my heterosexuality.' He's honestly confused, if there was anyone he'd of picked to be cool about the whole gay thing it would be Steve.

A hysterical laugh bursts from Steve's lips. 'Loss of heterosexuality. Jesus.' He thumps his head down on Chris' shoulder, even in the throws of whatever the hell kind of freak-out this was he trusted the other man to not let him fall. 'Never had that to loose myself,' he mumbles into Chris' neck.

'Yeah,' Chris starts up a gentle petting of Steve's hair, trying to sooth the distraught blonde. Even being Steve's friend for years he'd not known for sure he batted for both teams. 'Could be it's over rated anyway,' he offers.

Feeling the blonde slump further with a tired sigh, he figures now's as good a time as any to try to get them back to his place. He knows there's some sort of talk headed their way and he'll be damned if he's going to have it in sticky shorts and no beer.

'Come on then, let's get back to the apartment and get cleaned up.' He gives Steve an encouraging shake. 'Think we got a long weekend ahead of us.' 

With a wicked grin curving his lips, they both couldn't wallow in angst after all and he was feeling surprisingly okay over the whole thing, he offers, 'Maybe we can do this again without so many damned clothes in the way.' Grin turning sly he continues, 'Unless of course you do have a pair of panties somewhere.'

Barking out a startled laugh Steve straightens from his slump, punching Chris in the shoulder, 'Shit, you are a pig.' It lacks conviction and force, mostly it sounds tired and embarrassed, but he does sound calmer.

Slowly, gently, Chris leans in, kissing Steve with fond tenderness meant to sooth the blonde's shattered nerves. 'Yeah, but I'm your pig,' he mutters. And it's true in ways he never thought, his being Steve's. He likes the idea of being Steve's something and the idea that Steve belongs to him too puts a warm curl of satisfaction in his belly. His momma always said following his instincts would get him where he needed to go. Looks like she was right.


End file.
